The Blessings of Nature
Background Danica Pure-Spring laments the fact that the Gildergreen tree (grown from a cutting from the Eldergleam) is in a poor state. She claims that the sap of the parent tree will revive it. In order to activate the quest, the Dragonborn will have to talk to Danica when she is near the tree, or inside the Temple of Kynareth Walkthrough Orphan Rock She asks the Dragonborn to travel to Orphan Rock in search of a mystical weapon that is said to be able to harm the Eldergleam. This mystical weapon, Nettlebane, is required to gather the Eldergleam's sap. A coven of witches led by a Hagraven hold the blade at Orphan Rock. Once retrieved, the blade needs to be brought to Danica. She will claim not to want to touch the "foul thing" and instead requests that the Dragonborn go and gather the sap. At that point a pilgrim named Maurice Jondrelle mentions his desire to also travel to the Eldergleam Sanctuary. The Dragonborn can either accept him as a traveling companion or decline. Eldergleam Sanctuary At the Eldergleam Sanctuary, two other pilgrims are there already and the Eldergleam's roots are blocking the path to its main trunk. There are two methods to completing the quest. *Slashing the roots with Nettlebane will cause them to move out of the way. There is no other way around them. Then proceed to the tree and gather the sap. This will cause Spriggans to be summoned. They will attack everyone in the sanctuary (even the pilgrims). *If Maurice Jondrelle is present, he will protest once the roots are cut. Either continue and gather the sap or listen to his alternate plan. He then prays to the tree and it grants a new sapling. This avoids the fight with the spriggans. Completing the Quest Taking the sap (or sapling) back to Danica Pure-Spring completes the quest. The tree will bloom shortly afterwards. Rewards *Danica Pure-Spring offers the Dragonborn Master-level training in Restoration upon completing the quest. Additionally, Nettlebane no longer remains flagged as a quest item and can be enchanted at an Arcane Enchanter. Notable items *Restoration skill book - Mystery of Talara, Book II is leaning up against the stone that Asta is sitting on. Head west after coming up the walkway past the pilgrim. *In the top chamber with the tree, a chest is hidden against a rock wall behind one of the tree's roots. It contains random, leveled loot. *There is also a chest on top of a rocky shelf just past where Asta is first encountered that contains random gems and loot. *There is a corundum ore vein on the same rocky shelf. Trivia *There does not seem to be any benefits and/or long term repercussions from completing the quest by either gathering the sap and defeating the spriggans or by bringing Maurice Jondrelle and retrieving the new sapling. *If intent on completing this quest by bringing Maurice Jondrelle to the Eldergleam Sanctuary, keeping him alive on the trek may be quite difficult. Maurice has no weapons or armor of any kind and it is not possible to equip him with items (unlike other companions, though if an enemy is defeated, he may pick up their weapon). At the first sign of trouble, Maurice will sprint into action and attack any enemies encountered using just his fists. This will almost certainly result in his death. Discover the location of the Eldergleam Sanctuary first before accepting this quest from Danica, then fast travel to the Eldergleam Sanctuary. *The Hagraven at Orphan Rock can easily be dispatched with a well aimed unrelenting force, killing the hagraven with fall damage and making the fight significantly easier. As her body has Nettlebane on it, it is possible to lose her body and Nettlebane in the forest if she is killed in this way. *At a high enough level, a Spriggan Earth Mother can be found leading the spriggans. *Completing this quest may cause Ardwen to appear. *If the two pilgrims Sond and Asla survive the Spriggan attack after taking the sap, they will (Particuarly Asla) rebuke the Dragonborn. Saying they are no longer welcome and must leave the sanctuary. Sond will simply ask the Dragonborn to stay away from him so Kynareth does not think he is on the Dragonborn's side. Bugs *It is possible that completing the quest by bringing Danica the sapling instead of the sap will result in a graphical glitch where the old tree will remain even though the sapling has been planted, so the tree will continue to appear dead and have a small crown of flowering branches showing through just above the main trunk. *FIX: Walk up close to the tree, open the console, click the tree in the background and type "markfordelete", when clicked on again it should have a D behind the number. If not, try again. Fast-travel somewhere and upon return the dead tree will have vanished, revealing a young Gildergreen. If the young Gildergreen is not present, open the console, type "prid 46284" (without quotes), hit enter, then type "enable". * It is possible to walk through the opening near the tree and roam around the unfinished world. Although, if the Dragonborn crosses into the void the game will crash. * Be aware that fighting the Hagraven with Barbas can result in the Hagraven's corpse falling through the ground, effectively preventing the Dragonborn from picking up Nettlebane from the corpse. ru:Чудо природы de:Der Segen der Natur Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests